kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
You Can Do It!
is the two hundred and ninth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary As Akashi eats, he assesses the situation. They still have one more game, but they are reaching their limit. Looking at Kuroko, Akashi concludes that the first match was a disaster and wonders if he miscalculated. Murasakibara finds Aomine’s wallet; irritated, Midorima wonders aloud why Aomine left in the first place. Kuroko states that he’ll go and give it to Aomine. When Murasakibara throws it to him, Kuroko barely manages to catch it. He asks Murasakibara not to throw it at him so suddenly. Murasakibara lazily replies that Kuroko is the slow one. Because of this exchange, Akashi suddenly realizes something. Meanwhile, Aomine begs Coach Sanada to give Kuroko another chance. Desperate, he states that they can demote him as well if Kuroko isn’t good enough. Acknowledging Aomine’s impassioned speech, Nijimura flicks him on the forehead. He tells Aomine if he wanted to bargain, he should have threatened to leave instead—then the team would really be in trouble. Aomine concludes his argument by saying that he feels the day will come when he’s sure that Kuroko will save them all. The coach agrees to give Kuroko one last chance, and he’ll also hold Aomine to his word. After they’ve left, Aomine hurries to get something to eat. However, he suddenly realizes he doesn’t have his wallet. Kuroko unexpectedly hands it to him. He explains that he heard everything; furthermore, it is not fair that Aomine should be penalized because of him. Aomine answers that he feels that hardworking guys like Tetsu should get a chance to grab opportunities; that’s why he stood up for him. Besides, he adds, all Kuroko has to do is prove himself, and then there won’t be any problem at all. Kuroko resolutely agrees. Before the next game commences, Nijimura holds up a beat-up Haizaki. He enthusiastically states that Haizaki recovered from his “cold” because someone saw him at a video arcade. He instructs Haizaki to get dressed immediately. Finally, the coach tells the five freshmen to be the starters. He adds that Kuroko will play in the second half. During the game, the freshmen’s movements are sluggish. Nijimura realizes that their stamina isn’t enough; therefore, their performance is deteriorating. When the score is Haranishi 31-Teiko 33, Kuroko enters the game. Akashi then speaks to Kuroko. He tells Kuroko that he needs to adjust the speed of his passes since the first string members are faster than the second and third string members. Unless he is one step ahead, his passes will miss. Finally, he needs to control his lack of presence—consequently, he must keep his fighting spirit hidden. Kuroko takes a deep breath, and he answers that he understands. His determined looks astonishes both Aomine and Murasakibara. As the game proceeds, the freshmen and the crowd alike are astounded by Kuroko’s passing prowess. On the court, the boys acknowledge that it’s much easier to score now. From this moment on, rumors begin to circulate about Teiko’s Phantom Sixth Man. Characters in order of appearance *Shūzō Nijimura *Sanada *Daiki Aomine *Seijūrō Akashi *Atsushi Murasakibara *Shintarō Midorima *Tetsuya Kuroko *Shōgo Haizaki Matches featured *Haranishi Junior High vs Teikō Junior High Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Misdirecton Trivia *The cover and opening page are in color. Navigation pl:Możesz to zrobić!